


SEVENTEEN REACTIONS

by taexual



Series: SEVENTEEN by taexual [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	SEVENTEEN REACTIONS

**Jeonghan**

He was going to do it anyway, to be honest. He just needed to find the right moment.

But the moment just wouldn’t come, no matter how long he waited for it and, by the time he decided to just ring your doorbell, pour his whole heart out to you, and deal with whatever happened next, you’d already texted him that this boy from your class had asked you to go out with him, not specifying if it was a date or not – just like Jeonghan hadn’t.

There weren’t many things in life that had the ability to knock all breath out of him but this simple text had Jeonghan sitting down on his bed because his lungs – as well as his heart – suddenly felt empty.

He didn’t know what to do. Calling you and begging you not to go out with him seemed pathetic and yet his fingers seemed to dial your phone number on their own, no longer listening to his brain and its’ – quiet yet panicked – protests.

“Jeonghan?” you picked up his call, clearly not having expected him to call until later tonight. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really,” he admitted, his throat dry. God, he’d truly never felt like this before. “Where are you? Can I see you?”

“I’m home but I’m getting ready to go out,” you said, your voice tingling nervously as Jeonghan felt his stomach twist. “Did something happ—”

“I love you.”

“You—_w-what?”_

Jeonghan blamed it all on the panic. He would have chosen to confess to you in a more intimate setting – and certainly not on the phone – but he couldn’t wait anymore. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he postponed admitting his feelings any further.

“I love you,” he repeated, hoping you’ll find the grief in his voice convincing enough to stay home. “Please don’t see anyone else.”

* * *

**Joshua**

Joshua would later admit that he really needed this kick in the butt in order to admit he had feelings for you. He always felt weirdly excited around you and the butterflies have already created a home out of his stomach but he only realized that this wasn’t just infatuation – but rather, something so much deeper than that – when it was almost too late.

You and him weren’t officially dating, so he felt like he had no right to literally stop and stare across the street from you because he caught you laughing at something a boy he’d never seen had said. You weren’t even flirting with him – there was a respectable amount of distance between you two – and yet Joshua felt trepidation.

You were waiting for him – you always met up in this spot – and this other guy suddenly showed up in his place. That wasn’t right.

Crossing the street, Joshua took a few deep breaths and showed up by your side, subtly glaring at the boy in front of you.

“Josh!” you exclaimed at the sighting of him. Much to Joshua’s relief, your eyes seemed to light up as soon as you saw him.

“Oh, hey,” the other guy addressed him with a nod of his head, not waiting for you to introduce them to each other properly; although you weren’t even going to do that, to be honest. “Is he the friend you’ve been waiting for?”

“He’s—”

“I’m her boyfriend,” Joshua cut you off, not really liking the possessive tone in his voice but desperate times called for desperate measures. “Are you ready to go?”

He extended his hand for you to take – you’ve only held hands when you’ve admitted you were cold and Joshua offered to warm you, so, needless to say, this was a little unexpected – and, after responding to the guy’s nod with one of his own, he turned around to head in the other direction, your hand in his.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Joshua said, catching you staring at him as the two of you walked away. “I should have made our relationship clear from the start. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

* * *

**Woozi**

Jihoon – despite making smart decisions most of the time – had somehow assumed he had all the time in the world when it came to you and him.

He was in no rush to ask you out and he absolutely didn’t feel the need to clarify that this was, in fact, a date. You were too shy to ask and he was, obviously, too awkward to say it, too – in his defense, he couldn’t come up with any other reason why two people who weren’t dating would dine together – so the two of you continued to live on the line between a friendship and a relationship for a few months.

And then someone told you they would like to take you out and you weren’t sure if you were supposed to tell them that you had a boyfriend. Not having the courage to ask Jihoon what you were outright, you chose to watch his reaction when you told him about this instead.

“So, this guy I know has just asked me out,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant but your own heartbeat was echoing in your ears. “I don’t know if I should go.”

“He did what?” Jihoon stopped what he was doing to give you his full—_horrified_— attention. “Doesn’t he—why—are you going to go?”

“I said I don’t know,” you said. “Should I?”

You were across the room from him so he could tell you weren’t able to notice the utter panic in his eyes and perhaps that was a good thing. He wanted to appear calm.

“No,” he said slowly. “Why would you go?”

“I don’t know,” you replied, continuing the charade, “is there a reason why I shouldn’t go?”

“I-I mean…” Jihoon’s mind was one big mess as he desperately tried to get his thoughts in order.

He wasn’t sure if the rapid heartbeat that he could hear in the room was his, yours, or perhaps both because surely there was no way just one heart could beat this loud, was there?

“You’re my girlfriend,” he said, understanding that the reason why his hands started to shake wasn’t because your confrontation took him by surprise. It was because he feared he could lose you if he didn’t speak up now. “And I’m—I am in love with you. So, I think you shouldn’t go out with anyone else.”

* * *

**DK**

It was when he asked you to watch a movie this Friday night and you told him that you actually had plans with a guy you’d met at the library a few nights ago, that Seokmin realized he had been taking you for granted all of this time.

Hanging out with you, stealing kisses every now and then when both of you weren’t sober enough to worry about it, – he merely borrowed your time, never wanting to confirm your relationship because this much commitment – even though he already refused to go out with anyone who wasn’t you – wasn’t something that he considered himself to be ready for.

But as he felt his fists clench in frustration when you told him about your potential date, he realized he was more than ready for a relationship with you. He was so ready, in fact, that he could not understand how you didn’t see through his feelings even though he never told you he wanted to be with you as exclusively as it was possible.

“Seokmin?” your worried voice spoke on the other end of the phone call. “You there?”

“Yes,” he said, this being the first word he spoke in the past five minutes. “Don’t go on that date.”

“It’s not really a date,” you said. “We’ll just hang out and—”

“Right. Don’t go.”

“Uh,” your voice trembled slightly, his anxiety seemingly transferring to you. “Why not?”

“I don’t want you to spend time with other guys unless I’m there, too,” he explained, trying to focus on the white wall of his room instead of the bubbling jealousy in his stomach.

“That’s, erm… not really something I expected you to say,” you admitted awkwardly, an odd sense of anticipation clouding your mind. “Why do you care?”

He didn’t hesitate anymore. “Because I think I’m in love with you.”

Seokmin heard you inhale sharply on the other end of the call and he realized he’d never really been that afraid of rejection before but he was absolutely terrified of it now.

Finally, he heard you speak. “Y-you _think?”_

“I—come over, please,” he asked, instead of explaining. “I don’t want to say those words to you over the phone.”

* * *

**Seungkwan**

He refused to admit that he was jealous when he saw you post pictures of yourself and another guy on your Instagram. He purposefully didn’t double-tap it and then continued to scroll down his timeline, trying to think of something–_anything_ else—that didn’t involve you.

He failed, naturally. It seemed as though whenever we tried to distract ourselves, the thing we dreaded the most always managed to slither into our minds and Seungkwan found himself lying face-down on his bed, your most recent text message – asking if you were still on for tonight – still open on his phone.

He knew what he had to say to you in order to make sure he didn’t have to feel this way when he saw you with anyone else – because, perhaps you were his just as much as you were that guy’s – but he wasn’t sure if he could. Acknowledging his own feelings wasn’t the difficult part, – he knew he must have been in love with you, – it was the confession that terrified him.

And yet, as soon as he saw you later that night when he showed up at your place, flowers in hand, – he always brought you flowers, this was nothing new, – and saw your excited smile, the words seemed to spill from his lips before he could stop them

“There is something important I have to say to you,” he said and before you had enough time to start worrying, he just blurted it out, “I’m in love with you.”

Blinking rapidly a few times because you really needed to sit down but there were no chairs in your hallway, you stuttered, “I-I’m—”

“I’m sorry if that surprised you,” he said, sheepish. “I just spent the whole day thinking about you with someone else and I realized that if I didn’t tell you what I was feeling, I would pretty much live in torture for the rest of my life.”

You were still watching him, unable to say anything as the sound of your heartbeat seemed to become louder than your thoughts.

Had you imagined this moment every day since you realized you had the biggest crush on him? Yes. Was his confession anything like you’d imagined? Absolutely not – and that’s why you were so unprepared.

“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan repeated. “I can go if you—”

“No!” you finally spoke when he started to turn around. Him leaving was the last thing you wanted. “Please stay. I-I have to say something to you, too.”


End file.
